Cuestión de gustos
by Cam-tz
Summary: Oneshot! HHr Harry tiene que elegir un regalo de cumpleaños para Hermione. Ron lo ayuda. ¿Deberá Harry seguir su consejo? A veces el chocolate no es la mejor solución...


**Cuestión de gustos**

En gustos no hay absolutamente nada escrito, lo cual es bastante coherente. Está comprobado científicamente que dos personas con exactamente las mismas características, tanto físicas como psicológicas, a excepción de algunos pequeños detalles, pueden diferir respecto a si les gusta o no algún objeto, plato de comida, ropa, persona y otros. El problema es que a mí, como si ya no tuviera suficientes anormalidades, difiero en algo vital y considerado delicioso por la extensa mayoría social. En palabras más simples, a Hermione Granger no le gusta el chocolate. Es más, no lo soporto. El sólo hecho de olerlo me produce nauseas.

A mis padres aquello les parece maravilloso: menos azúcar entre mis dientes, menos probabilidades de caries, menos kilos extras, menos acné y bla bla bla. Bueno, puede que en ese punto ellos tengan razón. ¿Pero que se hace cuando alguien te regala chocolates? Dices gracias con tu mejor sonrisa para no ofender sus sentimientos, para que luego llegue tu madre y diga "Lástima cielo que a ti no te gusta el chocolate". Pésima idea. Imagínense si el chico que te gusta se encuentra en esa situación con tu madre. Desastre total.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ron? Necesito tu ayuda...

-Adelante Harry, soy todo oídos.

-Es que... pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Hermione y no sé que regalarle.-Confesó el ojiverde avergonzado.

-Pero si yo debería ser el angustiado, cualquier cosa que le regales a ella le fascinará.-Se burló el pelirrojo.

-No entiendes Ron, es su cumpleaños número 21 y quiero que sea especial, muy especial.-Terminó Harry poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra.

-Ah, ya veo.-Respondió Ron alargando la frase- Así que quieres echarme del trío para formar una pareja de tortolitos.

-Muchas gracias Ron, yo sabía que podía contar con toda tu ayuda como mejor amigo.-Ironizó Harry.

-Ya, no te pongas tan sensible. De hecho tengo una idea, regálale los mejores chocolates que encuentres.-Pronunció triunfalmente Ron.

-Este...no te ofendas pero ¿chocolates? No es algo bastante...¿común?-Harry se maldijo para sus adentros por haber pensado que Ron tendría alguna sugerencia brillante.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Hermione necesita endulzar su vida, necesita alejarse de las normas atroces de sus padres dentistas y necesita un símbolo de "te quiero con todo mi corazón".-Esto último lo dijo con una pequeña risita.

-Todavía no estoy totalmente convencido. A Hermione no creo que le guste el chocolate, ni siquiera la he visto comerse siquiera una rana de chocolate...-Recordó el ojiverde.

-No seas tonto Harry. Hermione no come chocolate porque es demasiado estricta siguiendo las reglas de sus padres, además a todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate. Herms será un poco...distinta, pero es imposible que difiera con la mayoría de la población mundial en esto.

-Bueno, está bien. Supongo que se me olvida a veces que también es tu mejor amiga y que la conoces quizás tanto como yo creo conocerla.

-¡Bah! No seas tan modesto Harry, tengo que admitir que ni Krum lograba que sus ojos brillaran tanto como lo logras hacer tú.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Adelante Harry, ponte cómodo. Hermione bajará en un minuto.

-Muchas gracias señora Granger, creo que llegué un poco temprano.-Se disculpó el Gryffindor.

-¡Tonterías! Nos encanta tenerte en la casa. Es una alegría inmensa, es como si más luz entrara por las ventanas, incluso Hermione se ilumina.-Comentó sin una gota de vergüenza la madre de la castaña. Al contrario, parecía conocer el secreto de Harry.- Hablando de mi hija, no he podido dejar de fijarme que le has traído un regalo.

-Si, quería que fuera algo especial, algo que recordara para siempre.-Murmuró el ojiverde, esperando que Hermione no se apareciese en ese momento.

-¡Ay pero que hermoso! No voy a arruinar la sorpresa y no voy a preguntar qué es. Aunque sólo espero que no sea chocolate porque mi Hermione no lo tolera. Incluso el sólo hecho de olerlo le causa náuseas.

En ese mismo instante, Harry se puso completamente pálido, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el nerviosismo que sentía dentro de su estómago aumento a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡Oh cielos!-Gimió la señora Granger, tapándose el rostro con las dos manos.

-Si-Logró a penas articular Harry- Le compré una rosa de chocolate.

-No te preocupes Harry querido, estoy segura que ella estará de todas maneras muy contenta con tu regalo porque lo que le importa es el gesto.

-No, esto tengo que arreglarlo. Si baja Hermione, dígale por favor que mes espere, no tardo.- Y dicho esto, el ojiverde salió disparado por la puerta de entrada.

Tan sólo dos minutos más tarde, la castaña bajó corriendo las escalares de la casa de sus padres.

-Lo siento mucho Harry por la tardanza pero tú ya sabes lo tonta que me pongo cuando tengo...visitas.-Terminó de decir Hermione al percatarse que la única persona que se encontraba en el salón a parte de ella era su madre.-¿Mamá, dónde está Harry?

-Bueno, él...Tuvo un problema, dijo que no tardaba.-Comenzó nerviosa la madre de la ojimiel.

-¿Mamá qué has hecho?-Preguntó la aludida bastante alarmada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter corrió como si lo persiguieran miles de dementores, sin importarle por primera vez la gente que le rodeaba. Mientras sujetaba con el brazo el paquete en el que iba la rosa de chocolate, en lo único que podía pensar era en ella. Y así, inconscientemente, aceleraba el paso. Si un ser racional hubiese analizado la escena, le habría parecido absolutamente patético. Pero Harry no quería detenerse. Le aborrecía la idea de perder una pequeña fracción de su precioso tiempo porque lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que había desperdiciado muchos años. Había tenido a Hermione al alcance de sus labios pero siempre le había producido temor dan un paso más allá. Y en ese minuto, el ojiverde estaba dispuesto a dar de un solo salto todos los pasos, que a su pesar, no había podido dar siendo aún un adolescente.

Para su alivio, encontró la tienda abierta. **"Dulces y golosinas P&P, más que simple placer en tu paladar"**se podía leer con letra grande y elegante en la entrada. Harry contó las monedas que quedaban en su bolsillo. Sí, eran suficientes. En ese minuto nada lo podría detener, porque estaba entrando en la tienda para arreglarlo todo y Hermione sería feliz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Unos minutos antes:**_

-¿Está segura señorita que no le queda de chocolate? He oído que el chocolate que preparan aquí derretiría el corazón de una estatua.-Insistió un apuesto rubio platinado.

-Lo siento mucho señor pero la última que nos quedaba la vendimos esta misma mañana. Al parecer, era un joven tan ansioso como usted.-Respondió con ojos soñadores la vendedora.-Aunque si desea le podemos mandar a hacer una, especialmente para usted, estaría lista para la noche.

-Lástima, para ese entonces sería demasiado tarde. En fin, como aquí todo es delicioso-Dijo Draco Malfoy, guiñando un ojo, provocando el sonrojo de su interlocutora.-No tendré problema en llevarme la de cristales de manjar.

-Muchísimas gracias...¿señor?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.-Contestó este con un aire de superioridad.

-Y disculpe por la molestia, se la envuelvo enseguida...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta de la tienda se abrió con el clásico ruidito de un campanilla. Los presentes, es decir la vendedora y Draco Malfoy, se voltearon para encontrarse con un agitado y anormalmente nervioso Harry Potter.

-Necesito otra rosa, rápido señorita.-Logró articular el recién llegado.

-¡Hey! No tan rápido, Potter. A mí me están atendiendo primero, aguarda tu turno.

-Es verdad, señor. Además, esas rosas son muy populares estos días. De hecho en este mismo instante, estoy vendiendo la última de todas.

-No es posible.-Murmuró contrariado el ojiverde.

-Pero ¿Cuál es el problema? Ya le vendí la rosa de chocolate esta mañana, es el producto más exquisito que tenemos en toda la tienda.

El Slytherin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Lo que pasa...-Comenzó Harry-es que a ella no le gusta el chocolate.

Malfoy aprovechó para soltar una estridente carcajada.

-Es tu día de suerte Potter porque estoy de buen humor. Resulta que acabo de comprar...-Dijo el rubio recibiendo el paquete que le entregaba la vendedora.-una rosa de cristales de manjar y resulta que tú tienes la rosa que me interesaba desde un principio. ¿Qué dices si intercambiamos?

-¿Esto es un truco?-Preguntó el Gryffindor cautelosamente.

-No, está vez no.-Malfoy esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.-¿Y qué dices? No tengo todo el día y veo que tú tampoco.

-Está bien, cambiemos. Pero si haces algo sucio, tan sólo un intento, te la verás conmigo.-Amenazó Harry.

-Sí, sí, como no. Dale mis saludos a Hermione.-Se despidió Draco.

-A Ginny le gusta acompañar el chocolate con helado.-Le gritó Harry como respuesta.

El ojiverde sonrió y decidió que no podía dejar que la cumple añera siguiera esperando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el timbre sonó, la castaña quiso abalanzarse sobre la puerta pero sus piernas le fallaron. Había estado demasiado tiempo nerviosa y preocupada por Harry. Su madre fue a abrir por ella, mientras ésta se levantaba.

-¡Harry, por fin!-Lo saludó nuevamente la señora Granger-Bueno, los dejaré conversar tranquilos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Herms!

-Gracias, Harry.-Respondió ésta con una sonrisa para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.- Pero dime¿Dónde has estado¿Porqué te fuiste?

-Lo siento mucho pero eso ahora ya no importa.-Dijo Harry dulcemente.

-Mi madre me lo confesó.- Ante esto, Harry bajó la mirada, avergonzado.-¡Oh Harry! Pero no tenías por qué hacerlo, lo que más me importaba era que vinieras. Y lo has hecho.

-Bueno, en todo caso, espero que te guste.-Y dicho esto, el ojiverde le hizo entrega a Hermione de su regalo.

Y cuando ésta lo abrió, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero de felicidad. Una pizca de deliciosa electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Yo...siempre...Harry me encanta.

-¿De verdad¿No estás sólo siendo amable conmigo?

-No voy a tomar eso como un insulto.-Bromeó la castaña.-En serio, me fascina el manjar. Aunque fascinan muchas cosas más también...

-¿Cómo qué?-Preguntó el Gryffindor, esperando que sus esperanzas no fueran en vano.

-Yo creo que ambos lo sabemos perfectamente.-Susurró Hermione mientras se acercaba a Harry lentamente.

Tan lento que al ojiverde le resultó insoportable. Por lo que la tomó de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia si. Sus narices podían rozarse, de sus ojos salían chispas y ya no se lograba distinguir cual corazón latía más rápido.

-Harry, espera.-Le susurró Hermione

-¿Pasa algo malo?-Reaccionó Harry sosteniéndola aún por miedo a que se le escapara, esta vez para siempre.

-Es sólo que...¿Has probado el manjar?-Preguntó tímidamente la castaña.

Y acto seguido, la ojimiel, cortó un pétalo de la rosa que Harry le había regalado y lo introdujo en su boca, esperando los segundos adecuados hasta que el manjar se derritiera. En ese preciso momento, Harry capturó sus labios, en lo que fue el beso más especial que jamás había experimentado. El uno y el otro, unidos por un sabor único, placentero y quizás igual de afrodisíaco que el chocolate, pero que nunca olvidarían.

-¿Y qué tal?-Le preguntó Hermione, segundos después de que se separan.

-¿Qué tal qué cosa?-Respondió Harry.

-Yo creo que ambos lo sabemos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cambio, curiosamente, esa vez con Harry no resultó ser un completo desastre. ¿Cómo habría de serlo? Si cada parte de él, aunque se pequeña, me fascina. Bueno, salvo su amor por el chocolate. Supongo que al menos en algo, debemos tener nuestros propios gustos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Holaa! un oneshot que espero que les haya gustado. Dedicado especialmente para las(os) NO amantes del chocolate como yo. si se soy rara. Y para las(os) amantes del manjar! espero que todos lo conozcan porque se que en algunas partes no existe. en argentina se conoce como "dulce de leche". Me encantaría saber qué opinan, asi que los reviews son mas que bienvenidos. 

Saludos.

Cam-tz


End file.
